The present invention relates to a wrench, particularly a socket wrench of the ratchet type, having an extension mechanism removably attachable to the head portion, allowing for a multitude of variable positions, and especially permitting use within a confined space.
Prior art wrenches exist which have included an extension device. However, these wrenches suffer from drawbacks which make them difficult or impossible to use in situations in which there is little or no room to maneuver.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,691,316 to Brame teaches a ratchet wrench having an extension means removably attachable to the head portion of the wrench. The head portion includes a square shaped shank projection, which mates with a square receiving portion on the extension means. This mating structure allows for a solid, but nonvariable, connection between the wrench handle and the extension. Furthermore, the effective operating depth of the wrench with the extension is too great for very narrow work spaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,445 to Timewell provides an extension means for a socket wrench comprising a rod hinged at one end thereof to a socket for engaging a square shank of the wrench head, and hinged at its other end to a shank which further engages a socket. The rod is thus adjustable into a Z shape, but suffers from the above drawbacks in that the hinged socket and shank portions add to the effective operating depth of the wrench, and the square shanks provided permit operation within only a single plane.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide a socket wrench having a rigid extension means and ratchet head mechanism which are configured to maintain a shallow operating depth of the wrench.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a socket wrench having a rigid extension means and a ratchet head which permit a multitude of adjustable configurations at different angles.